Various types of radiographic devices are generally known in the art. A known x-ray unit for podiatry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,668, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present disclosure. Generally, such x-ray units include a platform upon which a patient places his or her feet to be x-rayed. The platform is raised above floor level to allow film cassettes to be positioned in a film well located below the platform. The platform may further include a slot for receiving a vertically oriented film cassette. A radiographic head is mounted on vertical mounting members which serve to space the radiographic head a desired distance above the foot platform. The vertical mounting members are moveable in both the lateral and longitudinal directions so that x-rays of a patient's feet can be taken from many angles.
Previous radiographic devices used for podiatry accommodate lateral movement of the vertical mounting members by allowing the radiographic head to pivot about an axis parallel to the longitudinal direction, referred to herein as the Y axis. Such devices typically include a horizontal mounting member that is coupled to a top end of the vertical mounting members and defines a socket. The radiographic head includes a mounting bracket having a stub shaft sized for insertion into the socket, so that the bracket may be rotated with respect to the horizontal mounting member. A set screw is provided for holding the bracket and attached radiographic head in a desired orientation with respect to the horizontal mounting member. When the vertical mounting members are adjusted in a lateral direction, the radiographic head may be rotated about the Y axis so that it is directed toward the appropriate target area on the platform.
While such previous radiographic devices perform satisfactorily in many instances, problems exist in connection with obtaining certain combinations of projections commonly taken during foot x-rays. Podiatrists may require any combination of lateral, medial oblique, anteroposterior (“AP”), or other projections. The lateral and medial oblique projections can be taken without requiring patients to move to their feet. To obtain an AP projection with the foregoing devices, however, requires patients to move their feet 90 degrees from the foot position used for the lateral and medial oblique projections. Repositioning feet for different views is often difficult or dangerous for elderly patients or individuals whose balance or ability to move on the platform is impaired due to disease or other conditions, such as arthritis. Accordingly, a radiographic device is needed in which a combination of AP and other projections may be taken without requiring the patient to change feet position and/or orientation.
While the following detailed description sets forth various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to these specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.